pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW110: A Unova League Evolution!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis In a long, hard fought battle, Ash once again loses. However during the semi-finals, Cameron doesn't do so hot either. Now that Virgil has won the Unova League, what will Ash's plans be now? Episode Plot Cameron praises Lucario for the evolution, especially in this desperate time. Snivy charges, going to defeat Lucario. Snivy uses Leaf Blade, hitting Lucario, who seriously hurts Snivy using Force Palm. Bianca remarks Lucario is stronger now, while Iris wishes Ash luck to defeat Lucario. Snivy uses Vine Whip, so Lucario blocks the attacks. Lucario grabs the vines and tosses Snivy away. Snivy barely manages to stand up, wounded by this attack. Lucario uses Aura Sphere and defeats Snivy. Bianca is terrified, thinking Ash may lose, but Iris, Cilan and Stephan remind her he has Pikachu left. However, Pikachu has been exhausted since his previous battles with Samurott and Swanna. Iris is confident Ash will win, since he and Pikachu have been in situations like these before. Pikachu hits Lucario with Quick Attack. Lucario tries to dodge, but is again hit by Quick Attack and cannot dodge yet another Quick Attack. Pikachu goes to finish Lucario with Iron Tail, but Lucario dodges. Lucario jumps and lands on Pikachu and uses Force Palm, hurting Pikachu. Lucario uses Aura Sphere, but is countered by Electro Ball. Both sides are badly injured, but still able to fight a little bit longer. Cameron admits this is a really awesome moment, even Lucario thinks so, that they are at the League having clash after another with their rivals. Ash also thinks so and both decide to finish this. Lucario uses Force Palm, but Pikachu leaps away and dodges. Instead, Lucario uses Circle Throw on Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt on Lucario. Bianca and Iris cheer for Ash and Pikachu, seeing their strength. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, overpowering Lucario. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, though Lucario uses Copycat and hits Pikachu with Iron Tail. Both sides try to have Pikachu and Lucario rise up. Pikachu barely stands up, while Cameron shouts away, making Lucario stand up as well. Pikachu uses Electro Ball and Lucario Aura Sphere, then launch it towards their opponent. Unfortunately, Electro Ball is unable to counter Aura Sphere, which hits Pikachu and sends him flying. With that, Pikachu is defeated, causing Cameron to be the winner of the match. Cameron is happy with Lucario, while Ash raises Pikachu, knowing they gave their very best in the end. Ash congratulates Cameron, who considers this battle worthy of honor and shakes hands with Ash. Cameron promises to go for the top. After the next battles, Cameron will face Virgil. During their battle, Cameron has Lucario left, while Virgil has Espeon, as well as two Pokémon left. Ash still cheers for Cameron, but also supports Virgil. Virgil calls Espeon back and sends Flareon. Lucario uses Force Palm, but hits an illusion of Double Team, and is hit by Flamethrower. Lucario leaps up and Cameron tries to think, but has no strategy. Lucario uses Aura Sphere, but the attack is countered and Lucario is defeated by Fire Blast. Cameron is defeated, so Virgil goes after the finals. The heroes admit Virgil was too strong and his mature battling style overpowered Cameron and believe Virgil will win the League. In the final battle, Eevee is hit by Dino's Druddigon. Druddigon uses Dragon Rage, but Eevee digs, evading the attack and hits Druddigon with Iron Tail. Using Trump Card, Eevee defeats Druiddigon. With this win, Virgil won the League and gains the title of the Champion. During the evening, the participants celebrate at competing at the League. Virgil has the cup in his hand and the flame of the League is extinguished. Later, the heroes congratulate Virgil, who thanks them, as Eevee is feeling more confident. Davy arrives in the plane, coming for Virgil. Davy congratulates Virgil on becoming the champ, telling he has a party back home. The heroes bid Virgil and Davy farewell as they fly off. Bianca rushes in, (yet again) knocking Ash into a fountain. She apologizes to him, but is sad to see Virgil left already. Instead, she shares the Casteliacones with her friends. Cameron and Lucario swallow the ice cream, as they bid farewell to everyone, for they go to train harder for the next League Conference. Bianca bids goodbye as well, going to visit home and her father. At the sauna, Stephan asks Ash what will he do, since the League is over. Ash does not know, but Stephan feels he will get train for the next League Conference, then promise they will fight each other. During the night, Iris and Cilan pack, but notice Ash is gone. Ash visits the stadium. He felt he could go for the semi-finals, but knows Cameron was stronger than him, even Virgil defeated Cameron. Ash and Pikachu watch the sunrise and remember their journey through Unova region: their first battle with Trip, the meeting with Iris and Axew, battling the Striaton Gym Leaders, joining with Cilan on the journey, battles at the Nimbasa Tournament with their rivals, being knocked away in water by Bianca, dragging Cameron to be registered for the League and yesterday's closing of the Unova League. Ash, seeing his friends have their adventures, decides to go with Pikachu, Iris and Cilan on more adventures. Iris and Cilan call Ash, who runs to them to continue his adventures throughout Unova region. Debuts Move Trump Card Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Emboar *The full version of Be an Arrow! was played during the flashback scenes close to the end of the episode. *Similar to Harrison and his Blaziken to Ash's Bayleef in "Playing with Fire!", Cameron has Lucario grab Snivy's Vine Whip to counter the attack. *The ending of the episode is a direct callback to the ending of "Friends to the End", as Ash stands in the middle of the arena and has flashbacks of his journey while the sun rises over the league torch and the full theme song plays. *Ritchie, like Cameron, defeated Ash in "Friend and Foe Alike", but in the next episode, Ritchie was also defeated by a greater opponent, just like Cameron. *The scene where Ash is staring at the sun rising is similar to the final scenes of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master. *Before showing Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, this episode was followed by a trailer for the upcoming Episode N saga. Dub differences Be An Arrow! is replaced with an extended version of Rival Destinies during the flashback scenes. Gallery Snivy strikes with Leaf Blade BW110 2.jpg Lucario grabs Snivy's vines BW110 3.jpg Iris, Stephan and Cilan still have faith in Ash winning the battle BW110 4.jpg Ash and Cameron decide to finish the battle BW110 5.jpg Lucario gets struck by Thunderbolt BW110 6.jpg Lucario gazes Pikachu's Iron Tail via Copycat BW110 7.jpg Pikachu and Lucario make their final moves BW110 8.jpg Electro Ball collides with Aura Sphere BW110 9.jpg Pikachu is defeated by Aura Sphere BW110 10.jpg Ash congratulates Cameron on winning the battle BW110 11.jpg Cameron does not know what to do about Lucario BW110 12.jpg Lucario is hit by Fire Blast BW110 13.jpg Eevee uses Trump Card BW110 14.jpg Virgil won the Unova League BW110 15.jpg The heroes bid Virgil farewell BW110 16.jpg Bianca brought too many Casteliacones BW110 17.jpg Stephan asks Ash where will he go next BW110 19.jpg Ash watches the sunrise BW110 20.jpg Iris and Cilan await for more adventures }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane